


Snake Bite Love [Podfic]

by Anonymous



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Metalheads, Alternate Universe - Punks, Author is a fucking nerd for heavy metal subculture history, Chris is a dick, Heavy Metal, M/M, Mark is an Asshole, Melissa doesn't give a fuck, Metalhead Mark Watney, Metalhead Rick Martinez, Motorhead - Freeform, Podfic, Punk, Punk Beth Johanssen, Punk Chris Beck, RIP Lemmy Kilmister, metal, ratings to go up when updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ah, the 1980s. There couldn't be a better time for heavy metal.[this is a podfic reading!]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swagnushammersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snake Bite Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866441) by [swagnushammersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith). 



**[Listen to on Mixcloud here! ](https://www.mixcloud.com/slenderlock/snake-bite-love/) **

**[Download on Mediafire here! ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ty5p9hp4k8hwbxq/SBL_FINAL.mp3) **

 

Thanks to swagnus for all the lovely podficcing of  _my_ beckwatney fic!! I thought I'd try my hand and offer you one in return <3

 

(P.S. check out swagnus's podfic  **[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8286185) ** it is amazing and I love it with all my heart.)


End file.
